


Pals

by therealnarnia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Parody, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealnarnia/pseuds/therealnarnia
Summary: Small Drabble. During the GMG, Orga and Laxus's encounter on the final day goes a bit differently...





	Pals

***on the seventh day of Chanukah, the-real-narnia gave to me:**

**two drabbles for FT***

**I couldn't help but think this when I saw the scene. Laxus's first line is taken from canon.**

* * *

**Pals**

The last day of the Games.

Orga smirked and sent a wave of lightning at Laxus which passed by him with no chance of hitting him.

"You've got a lot to learn about the art of intimidation, pal," Laxus said, raising his fist.

"I'm not your pal, friend," Orga told him.

"I'm not your friend, amigo," Laxus said.

"I'm not your amigo, buddy."

"I'm not your buddy, guy."

"I'm not your guy, pal."

"Am I interrupting something here?" Jura asked, stepping up between the two of them.

"NO," they said quickly.

"Then let's get started, shall we?"


End file.
